


I won't leave your side

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Geiz wakes up from a nightmare.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I won't leave your side

Geiz wakes up startled and sweaty. He pants, his heart racing. He grabs his hair with one hand, trying to calm down. His dreams and the reality seem to blur, the feelings of his dream still present. He sits up, and then sees Sougo sleeping next to him peacefully like a baby. Geiz lets his hand out of his hair slowly, trying to get rid of the images from his brain. He had been chased, had been running, fighting. 

Sougo turns around slowly and blinks against the first rays of sunlight of the day. He frowns when he sees Geiz' expression and sits up aswell.

"Good morning," he says, and Geiz nods. Then he suddenly pulls Sougo close and hugs him tightly. Sougo is startled, surprised at the rare behaviour. Geiz seems to shiver in his embrace and Sougo hugs him back tightly to calm him down. Geiz buries his face in the crane of Sougo's neck and after a while, he relaxes.

"I dreamt you died," Geiz suddenly whispers hoarsely, "a new enemy had come and I was helpless. The end of the world came, there was destruction everywhere, and I lost you. I was so fucking afraid"

"It was just a dream," Sougo tries to soothe him, but Geiz snaps, before he knows it, not actually wanting to do it, but it happens before he can think about it. 

"You have no idea!" He hisses, "I don't want to loose anyone dear to me again!"

Sougo pulls free from the embrace and strokes Geiz' cheek, smiling that optimistic smile. "I am Zi-O, remember? I won't die, I promise. I know I can not relate to what you have been through, but I can be there for you now."

Geiz sobs softly before he gulps, and pulls Sougo close again, closing his eyes. 

"Zi-O.." he murmurs softly, and Sougo's hands soothingly stroke over his back.

Geiz slowly leans in and presses his lips against Sougo's hard, almost desperate, as if he needed to feel that Sougo is still there, warm and alive, by his side, and Sougo kisses back, his arms around Geiz' form again. 

When they part, Sougo's eyes are serious. "I won't leave your side, ever," he says.

The rays of sunlight tickle Geiz' skin and his lips sparkle in a way Sougo thinks he looks beautiful. They don't speak, just look at each other and lean in to kiss each other again, this time less rushed. This time, it's gentle, sweet and they take their time until Junichiriou calls them downstairs for breakfast and Sougo leans his forehead against Geiz'.

"I love you," Geiz whispers quietly, and Sougo nods.


End file.
